


Marriage

by SaSatan



Series: Some TW drabbles [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, They have a good reason why they are late, its not sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia and Kira are about to marry and Stiles and Malia are late. Kira has the right to panic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> As a change, so I don't apologise all the time for my terrible writing style and mistakes, I already posted it on tumblr once (but I deleted it) so who's interested can ask me stuff.
> 
> I won't link my URL, because I'm stupid and don't know how to work it so that's not the whole link.

Kira isn't freaking out, mind you. She's just a little nervous.

She has the right! She's gonna marry Malia, she's happy and excited. And very nervous.

Because it's their wedding day, and Malia is late. Or at least she's not here.

Derek tried to calm her down, trying to convince her that Malia is just a little late and sure as didn't run away.

He also kept it a secret that Stiles is gone too, who was supposed to pick Malia up. Or Kira would lose it. Derek is already freaking out a little.

~*~

They are still not back, the guest are already on their sits, it should begin any minute.

Kira is, worryingly, calm about it.

Of course, when the pianist starts to play, that the door opens, loudly, and Malia and Stiles came running, Malias dress a little dirty, Stiles is holding a box, from which comes some suspicious noises. Sounds like meowing.

With apologies and after they started to breathe normally, they continued with the ceremony.

As it turns out, on their way, they saw an old lady, holding with trouble a box, and they just wanted to help her carry the box, but then she started how her cat got pregnant and then died, because her body wasn't young anymore and carrying six kittens was too much, but she can't take care of the kitties and she tries to give them away to homes that could take care of them.

Stiles forced Malia to help the old lady to ask around, but then one of the kitten wandered around, still blind and deaf, and Malia had to search for it, the reason her dress got a little dirty.

No one wanted the kitties, the old woman crying so Stiles promised to take care of them himself. Malia actually hit herself in the face.

That's how they got late to Malias and Kiras wedding, a box full of kitties in Stiles arms.

Kira loved them and decided to keep them, Malia forcing a smile, when Kira wasn't looking Malia throw a death glare at Stiles, who hid behind Derek.

Malia let a quiet sigh, took another sip of her drink and watched as her new wife -she can't believe she can call Kira her wife now- played with the kitties, cooing at them.

Well, if she's happy, who could take them away from her? And the babies are already fond of her.


End file.
